When You Look at Me
by Yuya Matsushita
Summary: "Aku menunggumu," hanya suara itu yang selalu muncul di mimpi Naruto. Mimpi yang selalu sama di setiap malamnya. Perasaan yang tak asing lagi, perasaan yang hangat telah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Siapa orang itu? Kenapa dia selalu muncul di mimpiku?


_**When You Look at Me**_

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Shonen ai, Romance

Pairing : SasuxNaru

Rated : T

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

**OOC! RnR!**

-oooOOooo-

"_Aku menunggumu…"_

"_Selalu menunggu…"_

"_Aku butuh darahmu,"_

Mimpi yang sama seperti malam sebelumnya, dari subyek maupun obyek yang selalu sama. Seakan mimpi yang selalu membuat alur ceritanya sendiri. Naruto pun terbangun dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal saat mimpi itu tengah menguasai tidurnya. Dia mulai duduk dari tidurnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam hati dia bertanya, siapa orang yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya itu?

-oooOOOooo-

"Ohayou," sahut salah satu teman baiknya, Sai sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Oh, ohayou." jawab Naruto lemas.

"Kenapa beberapa hari ini kau lemas?" Sai pun menghadang jalan Naruto hingga dia berhenti dan mulai menatap lekat wajah Naruto yang terlihat pucat itu. "Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau sedang sakit?"

"Em-em," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau punya masalah? Apa orang tuamu masih bertengkar?"

"Sudahlah, Sai. Aku hanya sedikit capek. Akhir-akhir ini aku hanya kurang tidur." ucap Naruto.

Naruto langsung berjalan kembali menuju sekolahnya, tanpa menghiraukan wajah Sai yang mulai terlihat khawatir padanya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Naruto menggunakan waktu belajarnya untuk tidur siang. Karena beberapa hari ini tiap malam dia selalu terbangun dan tidak bisa kembali tidur dengan nyenyak setelah mimpi itu menhinggapi tidurnya. Melihat itu pun Sai mulai khawatir pada Naruto yang bersikap aneh beberapa hari ini.

-oooOOOooo-

"_Aku menunggumu,"_

"_Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dalam mimpinya. "Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"_

_Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto pun, orang itu hanya berdiam diri lalu dengan lembut menyentuh pipi Naruto. Dingin, hanya tangan dingin itu yang dirasakan Naruto yang tengah menyentuh pipinya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa aku mengenalmu?"_

"_Aku menunggumu, aku menginginkanmu…" ucap orang itu dengan nada lirih. Pelan-pelan mendekatkan bibirnya menyentuh leher Naruto, lalu mulai menggigit dan mengoyak daging itu hingga darah segar mulai keluar dan dihisapnya darah itu dengan rakusnya._

"Akh, sakit!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, dan mulai tak nyaman dengan mimpi-mimpi aneh yang selalu muncul di dalam tidurnya. Karena merasa bingung dan stress, Naruto pun mengambil tasnya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan sekolahnya. Sai yang melihat hal itu pun merasakan hal aneh yang dialami teman baiknya itu.

Naruto terus berlari pergi sejauh mungkin, dia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah karena dia tidak mau melihat Ibunya yang membencinya. Naruto terus berlari dan berlari, hingga dia pun duduk di pinggir sungai yang sepi dari orang yang berlalu lalang. Namun dia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya di atas sana.

"Siapa orang itu? Kenapa dia selalu muncul dalam mimpiku?" gumamnya dalam hati.

Naruto selalu merenungi kata-kata yang diucapkan orang itu dan kata-kata yang selalu sama persis.

Awan mendung tengah menyelimuti langit yang biru, titik-titik air mulai membasahi bumi. Hujan deras pun turun siang itu. Dan Naruto masih saja terduduk di sana walau seragamnya mulai basah oleh air hujan.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendekatinya, mengulurkan sebuah payung hitam di atas kepalanya. Merasakan hal itu pun Naruto mulai menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam yang sedang memayungi dirinya. Orang itu benar-benar membuatnya kaget setengah mati, Naruto yang sedari tadi masih duduk pun kini langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Dan mulai mundur menjauhi orang itu hingga tidak sengaja dia hampir terpeleset dan jatuh ke sungai sebelum orang itu menarik tangan Naruto dan memeluknya sambil masih memayungi tubuh mereka berdua dari derasnya hujan. "Ekh, ka~u sia~pa?" ucap Naruto terbata-bata saking bingungnya saat dirinya benar-benar melihat orang yang selalu muncul di mimpinya kini ada di hadapannya langsung.

"Aku menunggumu," ucapnya.

Naruto kembali terperangah saat kata-kata yang sama diucapkan kembali oleh orang yang sama pula. Namun ada sebuah perasaan hangat yang mulai menjalar di dalam dadanya saat ia berada dalam pelukkan orang itu. Perlahan ia menutup matanya, entah kenapa Naruto merasakan bahwa rasa hangat ini sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Sepertinya dia pernah merasakan kehangatan itu sebelumnya, namun kapan? Kesadarannya pun mulai memecahkan pikirannya, siapa orang ini, dan kenapa dia selalu muncul dalam mimpinya?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau selalu muncul di mimpiku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang benar-benar menginginkan jawaban yang pasti oleh orang itu.

Namun jawaban tak kunjung dilontarkan, malahan orang itu hanya berdiam diri dan lebih memilih menatap lurus ke arah sungai yang mengalir deras daripada menatap wajah Naruto. "Hei! Jawab pertanyaanku! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" kata Naruto sedikit membentak. "Beritahu aku!"

Orang itu pun menatap mata biru saphire milik Naruto yang mulai basah karena air mata. Dan mulai mengusap air mata dan menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

"Aku akan memberitahumu, menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kau ingin tahu." jawabnya singkat lalu perlahan mengecup kening Naruto, lalu mata, pipi dan saat terakhir orang itu mengecup bibirnya, terlintas sebuah ingatan yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepalanya.

"_Tanganmu dingin~"_

"_Kau sudah tahu kalau aku tak sehangat seperti dirimu." jawabnya datar._

"_Aku tak peduli jika tubuhmu dingin sedingin es atau panas seperti api. Kau di sini bersamaku saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Sasuke, kumohon di sinilah bersamaku. Selamanya~"_

"_Hnn~" desisnya pendek lalu memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat._

-oooOOOooo-

To be Continued..


End file.
